ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Redson
The son of decorated hero Red Johnson. He is usually known as 'Red'. Appearance In human form Red is a young man, with both Asian and Caucasian linage. He has a short straight black hair, brown eyes, and it slightly out of shape. He typically wears a grey pants, sneakers and a black jacket with a red line painted on the side and GP symbols on his chest and shoulders. Personality Jane can best be described as delusional, practically demanding that everyone play along with his fantasies and sees those that don't play along as villains and 'bad people'. He possibly has some manner of mental condition, whether it is something he was born with or the result of his longing to be acknowledge by his father is unknown. His goal is become a hero, such as how he views his father, a womanizing adventurer traversing the galaxy for adventures and feats. However, Red has little to no idea how to talk to girls not his mother, and has less idea of what a healthy relationship is. He also seem incapable of understanding when he is in the wrong, or simply denies it and tries to hide behind his labels of 'good guy', and 'bad guy'. Despite his faults, Red is strangely charismatic, with almost boundless energy to coerce his friends to join him, often times against their better judgement. Despite this, and his claims to be so close with his friends, he can easily and quickly lash out at them for not playing along with him, or easily abandon him if he has no use or if they no longer fit into his delusion. History The spawn of Red Johnson, the decorated hero of Galactic Patrol, Red never knew his father, and grew up with his cuddling mother on a distant planet. Upon reaching a certain age, he joined Galactic Patrol Academy and failed. Rather than leave with dignity, he stole a recon shuttle, its pilot droid and the resources on it, with his friends, other flunkies. Together they took on color based code names and decide to go on their own adventures forgetting, or ignoring their wanted status. Through help from a mysterious being, they were alerted to a place where they could gain the Power of Giants. After his adventures on that planet and...untimely demise of his friends, Red was absconded to a desert planet by his benefactor who granted him a darker version of his giant powers, and the power of the elements. It was around then that the being he stole from arrived and challenged him in battle in the form of giants. Eventually their battle moved from the desert world to a ecumenopolis where his own father lead the defense. Eventually the Red Giants mental torments broke his facade revealing the bitter and angry child beneath, before Red was destroyed. Transformation Items * V2 Hoplite Changer: A rectangular Realizer, instead of giving him GE powers it digitizes him and uses him as the operating system/consciousness of a the Ultinoid body it manifests. It can also use the Element System. * Dark Phase Charge Charge Changer: A wand like device, with a black handle a gun metal black body, it uses his new END Energy ( a dark version of Giant Energy) to transform him into his giant form. Forms and Powers - Beamzy Starter = Using the power of END Energy, Red regained his giant powers, and now had enhanced power in human form. He still used the format of the Hoplite Model, but now also could use two Elements at once. Red chose the name because all he has are beam attacks - Fiery Stronk = Using the power of the Fire and Earth Element, Red manifested these powers with added defense and strength (Earth) and explosive power (Fire...duh) - Speedy Slicy = Using the powers of Water and Air, Red manifests these powers via ice spikes and blades he grows from his body. This form uses Water energy shape manipulation abilities and Winds' fast pace sharpness. - Stonker Swole = Red uses the powers of Earth and Wind to gain a form that grants him a suit of armor and blades, blade like horns on his head, and blades on his shoulders, elbows, the back of his legs and his knees. - Super OP = Red uses the power of Fire and Water allowing him to generate large amounts of damage around at any time. This power unfortunately causes him to go crazy. - Master of the DX Weapon = Instead of using any two elements, Red now uses all four, thanks the 'DX Weapon' END supplied him with. This blade like object manifests as a rapier, with a spinning cylinder in the handle where the Elemental Powers are stored in Capsule form. The blade also Red the DX armor, a gold and black suit of Cosmotector Armor, that enhances his strength and sports a red cape. The DX Weapon is powered by the Capsules and can use each for a weapon before it recharges. However, use of all four before any can recharge, will cause the transformation to fail. Also without the weapon the armor cannot maintain itself, leaving Red to become slow and helpless if he looses it, before the armor fades away. }} Trivia * Red has never met his father, however, he knows that he has several half siblings across the galaxy. Make of that what you will. * Red often gives his real name as 'Jean', because it is unisex and can be pronounced as 'John', 'Jane' and 'Gene' depending on a person's dialect, making it easier to explain away his name. * His Element Fusion form names are thanks to Cdr. * His real name is thanks to Gren and Cdr. On that note, yes Red has a terrible naming sense. Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Villain Category:Evil Ultras Category:Other Heroes Category:SolZen321 Category:Parodies